Search for the Lost Legends
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Lugia and Ho-Oh are being used by Team Rocket as a source of ultimate Power. Arceus calls upon the Earth humans, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to team up with their new partners and unite the Legendary Birds and Beasts. Will peace be restored to the Pokemon world?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry but I HAD to do this! The idea entered my brain and would not leave! It makes sense since I love Pokemon and Ben 10 Alien Force to the point of obsession. Okay, Giovanni has succeeded in capturing Lugia and Ho-Oh. Arceus sends a call to three certain Earth humans to come to the aid of the two legendaries. What adventures will befall them? This takes place in the Johto region because I personally believe that that particular region is ignored the most out of the four. Enjoy!**

"_It is no use. I cannot reach the beasts. They are too far away." The rainbow colored bird said mournfully._

"_The great birds battle so much, they cannot hear me. What are we going to do? What can the Rocket Leader possibly have planned for us, Ho-Oh?" The silver dragon replied, his voice tinged with worry._

"_I feel my energy slowly draining, Lugia. And yet, there is much energy coming back."_

"_Is he using us as a combined absorber of power? If so, our homelands are in grave peril."_

"_Do not worry, my friends." A powerful voice spoke. The two powerful Pokemon froze at the sound of the voice._

"_Arceus? Is that you?"_

"_Yes, my comrades."_

"_Can you save us?" A sigh of regret echoed around the two scared Legendary Masters._

"_I cannot. There is only so much I am allowed to do. I apologize. However, I have just enough power to send you the aid of some friends."_

"_Can you contact the beasts and birds?"_

"_They have grown wild in your absence and will not hear my voice. However, there are three young Pokemon who have answered my plea."_

"_What are the names of these Pokemon."_

"_They are Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita." The mighty Pokemon felt genuine dismay._

"_Such small Pokemon…will they even be able to find us? Can they obtain the power to go against this organization?"_

"_I can do one thing more. I have been looking throughout the universe for some special humans to aid the three young ones, three humans who may have a chance at calming the great beasts and birds, three humans who have good hearts, minds, and souls."_

"_Have you found such humans?"_

"_Yes. I have spotted the perfect humans for the job. I will send them to find the three young Pokemon right now…"_

"Kevin, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gwen asked as Kevin morphed his metal hand into a wrench and continued tinkering. "I don't think that you should-" Kevin waved his stone hand at her dismissively.

"Chill out, Gwen. How long have we been a team?"

"Over a year."

"And how many times have I been wrong?" Ben walked into the room with a juice in his hand.

"Four thousand, three hundred, seventy-two." He said promptly. Both Kevin and Gwen stared at him. "What?" He pointed to the Omnitrix. "I have a counter on this thing and decided to experiment."

"By counting the amount of times I've been wrong? Well Ben, that counter is clearly a malfunction!" Ben shook his head and laughed.

"According to the counter, your brain has the malfunction!"

"Say that again, Tennyson!" Kevin shouted, standing up and accidentally yanking out the bolt he had been working on. "Aw, darnit!" He groaned, turning back to the machine. "That wasn't planned…" The machine started to beep and crackle.

"Kevin…is it supposed to spark like that?"

"Why is that static green colored?!"

"EVERYONE DUCK!" Kevin shouted, diving to the ground and tackling Ben and Gwen to the ground just as an emerald colored light enveloped all of them.

"WHOAAAAAA!!!!!" Ben screamed as he felt himself being lifted from the ground and violently thrown. He heard similar cries coming from Gwen and Kevin as a black abyss sucked them in. All at once, the blackness cleared and the three were thrown into a patch of soft green grass. Ben groaned and sat up, fighting his dizziness.

"Wh-where are we?" Kevin and Gwen both looked around.

"Can't tell…how did we get here?" Gwen asked, rubbing her head. Kevin grinned sheepishly.

"Well…maybe it's because of that teleporter bolt that got yanked out…" Both cousins turned on him.

"A teleporter?!" Ben gasped. "That's just great! We're stuck in a new place with no way of getting back home!" He looked at his watch. "What's worse, the Omnitrix isn't working!" He started tapping at the watch, which was strangely blank. "Perfect…" He breathed a sigh. Kevin stood up.

"Tell you what, I'll go look around and see what there is in the area. You guys stay here." He turned and walked off into the trees. 'Maybe there's a road nearby…'

_Chikorita's red eyes glinted. "Who's coming?" Her leaf began to tremble as she saw the creature that approached their hiding spot. He was made completely out of rock and other minerals. What was he?! He wasn't a Pokemon! Was he some sort of monster? "He's getting closer…" She whispered, backing away. 'This isn't good…"_

"_I got this!" She saw ripples quickly forming on the surface of the nearby lake._

"_Totodile! No!" The hotheaded reptile ignored her and shot out of the water toward the creature._

"I wonder if Kevin found a road." Ben muttered, drawing in the dust absentmindedly with a stick.

"I hope he didn't get lost…"

"OUCH! HELP!" Kevin's voice rang through the trees. Gwen and Ben both jumped up and shot toward the sound.

"Kevin! Are you-" Ben stopped as he stared at the scene in front of him. Kevin was waving his arm wildly, trying to detach some weird blue thing from it. "Kevin! Hold your arm still for a second!" Kevin obediently stopped waving his arm and stood still, despite his obvious annoyance.

"Get it off so I can pound it!" He grumbled. The teeth didn't hurt per say, but he hated being attacked and letting the attacker get away with it.

Ben looked carefully at the little blue creature. It looked like a tiny blue bipedal crocodile. Red spikes ran down its back and its red eyes glinted mischievously. "Hey there…boy?" The creature's tail wagged a little as it looked at him. "How about letting go of my friend? He won't hurt you." The little creature seemed to contemplate this for a moment before letting go. "That's it!" Ben bent down and lightly stroked the animal's snout. "Now, do you have a name?"

"Dile! Toto-toto-toto-dile!" The little blue reptile said in a gargling voice, dancing around on his hind legs.

"Whew. That's a mouthful! How about I just call you Dile?" The little blue creature tilted his head before nodding.

"Dile!" He garbled.

"Okay, Dile! It's nice to meet you. My name is Ben and this is my cousin Gwen and the guy you were chewing on is Kevin. We're kinda lost and would like to know where we are. Can you tell us?" 'Might as well reason with the natives here…'

"Dile, toto, Totodile, totototototodile!" Dile replied promptly. Ben sighed a little.

"Okay…is that all you can say?" Dile nodded his head cheerfully. "Well then…I guess we'll have to go somewhere else for answers. Thanks anyway, Dile." Ben stood up to walk away when Dile ran over and grabbed his pant leg.

"Totodile!" He looked up earnestly at Ben.

"You want to come with us?" Dile nodded his head fervently. Ben grinned. "Okay! We could use a guide. Let's get going, Dile!" Kevin started to grumble.

"If that thing bites me again, I will be _so_ mad!"

_Cyndaquil peeked out of his hiding place. "I-Is it safe?" He whispered, slowly crawling out of the woven branches. Chikorita nodded her head thoughtfully._

"_Yeah, it's safe. Though, Totodile has gone off with some humans." Cyndaquil's back flared up in a panic._

"_What?! But we have to save Lugia and Ho-Oh! We can't waste time!"_

"_Remember when Arceus told us that we would receive human assistance? Maybe these humans are the ones meant to find us. Totodile has chosen the brown haired human as a partner. I suppose we must make our decisions as well." Cyndaquil's fire died down, though some twigs were still ablaze from his scared outburst._

"_I don't want the rocky one…he's scary…The girl looks nice!" Chikorita nodded again, narrowing her eyes a little._

'_The rocky one doesn't look too trustworthy…I'll have to see if I'm willing to partner with him.' She turned back to Cyndaquil, who was waiting for her order. "Let's follow them. We can't let Totodile out of our sight!"_

_Meanwhile, Totodile, newly renamed Dile, was being carried in the brown haired boy's arms. 'He seems nice! There's something powerful about all three of them!' His eyes fell on the rocky boy. 'He's fun to play with! Maybe when we stop to take a break, we can play some more!' He could hear the sounds of Cyndaquil and Chikorita following. 'Good. They didn't lose me!' His eyes darted cheerfully around._

Gwen froze dead in her tracks. "Hold on, guys…Someone is trying to reach me…" She closed her eyes and began to focus.

"Young human…can you hear me…?" The voice was deep and sounded as if it was echoing from a distant cave.

"Yes. I can hear you. Who are you?"

"My name is Arceus. I am the Creator of this world."

"What world is this, exactly?"

"You have entered the world of Pokemon. Being teleported here was no accident. I sent for you."

"Why did you send for us?"

"Two of the Legendary Leaders have been captured by an evil organization who, even now, continues to extend its dark influence. I am unable to help them, however, I have sent for three Pokemon. They have agreed to help save the two Great Ones."

"Where do we come in?"

"There are strong bonds between humans and Pokemon and I can sense something special within all three of you. Each of you will be partnered with one of the three chosen Pokemon. When you each have your partner, you will hear from me again."

"How will we know when we have our partner?"

"Your cousin has already found a friend in Dile. Now you two who remain need to find the other two partners. They are closer than you think."

The presence vanished and Gwen opened her eyes to see Ben and Kevin looking at her with concern.

"What's up?" Gwen took a deep breath.

"It seems that we have another mission to save the world…"

**What do you think? Good concept? I thought so! Hope you like! Please review, it makes Dile very happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ben, Gwen, and Kevin, now aware of why they were sent to the Pokemon world, decide to try and find a human town. Dile leads them toward New Bark Town, but they are interrupted by an attack on Cyndaquil and a new voice in Gwen's mind…**

"_When should we reveal ourselves, Chikorita?" Cyndaquil whispered, staring at the group from the bushes._

"_Not yet. Totodile…" She corrected herself, "Dile has gone rushing in but we need to be more careful."_

"_But the girl talked to Arceus! It's gotta be them!"_

"_We still need to wait." Cyndaquil breathed a resigned sigh and laid down._

"Okay then…" Ben muttered as Gwen finished telling them what Arceus had told her. "Arceus said that there are strong bonds between humans and Pokemon. That means that there are humans here." Gwen nodded.

"That's right. We need to find a human town." She turned toward where Dile had been sitting. "Hey Dile, do you-"

"GET THE HECK OFF OF MY ARM!!!!" Kevin was waving his arm around, trying to shake Dile off. Dile was gripping his arm like a pit bull. Ben burst out laughing. "BEN! CONTROL YOUR POKEMON, WOULD YOU?!"

"Keep it up, Dile! Good boy!" Ben gasped before falling on the ground in hysterics. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Ben, we need to find a town. You can let Dile chew on Kevin later."

"HEY!"

"Okay…" Ben walked over. "Say Dile, how about you lead us to a human town? That way, we can get food and other supplies for our journey." Dile let go of Kevin's arm and jumped into Ben's arms.

"Totodile!" He garbled, nuzzling Ben affectionately, before leaping down and running ahead. "Dile!" He beckoned for the three to follow him.

"Let's go!" Ben called, running after the little blue Pokemon.

"Let him chew on me later…" Kevin was grumbling as he ran after Ben. "Fat chance…"

"_Cyndaquil, they're leaving! Let's go!" Chikorita called before bounding after the retreating figures._

"_Hey! Wait for me!" Cyndaquil shouted, starting to run after Chikorita. He bolted into the bushes, trying to find Chikorita, when he ran headfirst into a wall of solid rock._

"_Hey! Watch where you're going, twerp!" The rock shouted. Cyndaquil stared up fearfully at the Golem as it kicked him to the side._

"_S-sorry…" Cyndaquil muttered, starting to walk around the large rocky Pokemon. Unfortunately, he accidentally stepped on a thorn. Startled, his back flared up, burning the Golem's foot._

"_HEY!" The Golem picked him up and threw him into a nearby tree. "What's the idea, shrimp?!" He started to charge._

"_HELP!" Cyndaquil squealed._

Dile froze in mid step and began to run back toward Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. "TOTODILE! DILE!" He was jumping up and down in a panic. "DILE!" He started running back the way they had just come just as a high pitched squeal pierced the air.

"QUIIIILLLLL!!!!!" The voice shouted.

"What the heck was that?!" Kevin blinked in confusion.

"Don't know, but it doesn't sound good!" Ben was already bolting after Dile. "Come on!"

"_I'm sorry…please don't hurt me…" Cyndaquil whispered, trying to stand up. That Rock Throw attack had hit home pretty well._

"_GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Chikorita came bounding toward Golem. "TAKE THIS!" She sent a Razor Leaf at Golem. Golem let out a shout as the sharp leaves cut into his hard arms. With a snarl, he curled up into a ball and started rolling at blinding speeds. 'Oh no! Rollout!' Chikorita barely dodged the attack._

_At that moment, a stream of water hit Golem, stopping him dead in his tracks. "Get away from my friend!" Dile shouted, running toward Golem._

Ben rounded a bush to see Dile and two other little Pokemon facing off against a huge rocky Pokemon. 'Oh no…' He saw Dile shoot water at the creature. 'Is that normal?'

Gwen followed Ben just as the rocky Pokemon let out a roar and threw Dile to the side. It then turned and lunged toward a small black and beige Pokemon. The Pokemon let out a squeal and covered its eyes.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?!" Kevin leapt at the rocky Pokemon and slammed a metal mallet into its head. The creature let out a howl of agony before falling to the ground in a dead faint. He smiled in satisfaction before surveying the area. Gwen was comforting the little rodent Pokemon. Hadn't there been another one? He scanned the ground carefully before locating a tiny green Pokemon with a leaf on its head. He started to walk over. "Hey. You okay?" The Pokemon looked up at him before letting out a yelp and darting into the bushes. Kevin felt a flash of regret as he ran after the retreating figure. "No! Wait!" There was something about that little green creature. Was it…his partner? "Please!" His voice had an edge of desperation as he lost sight of it. He came to a halt and stared around with a forlorn expression on his face. "Don't be afraid…"

"Steady, Dile. Man are you brave!" Ben muttered, feeling much pride for his partner. As he picked him up he asked, "Say…is that normal? Can all Pokemon shoot water?" Dile shook his head.

"Dile! Totodile!"

"Oh…so there are different moves then!" There was a pause. "Hey! I'm starting to understand you!"

"Quill…"

"Is that your name, boy?" Gwen cradled the timid shrew-like Pokemon in her arms, talking softly. He nodded.

"Quill." He nuzzled her hand a little.

"You're certainly friendly, Quill. Are you one of the partners we are meant to have?" Quill nodded before looking around.

"Quill?"

"What is it?" Gwen followed Quill's gaze. "Oh. You're right. Kevin's not here…and where's your friend? The little green one?" At that moment, Kevin came trudging back toward them, sulking. "What's wrong, Kevin?"

"It ran away from me…" Kevin grumbled. "Even on a different planet, I'm a monster.

"What ran from you?" Though Gwen already knew.

"The green Pokemon. It took one look at me and bolted. I was so sure that it was my partner…I could just tell…" Kevin breathed a sigh and sat down. "I hate being a freak…"

"You're not a freak, Kevin." Gwen sat down next to him and hugged him. "You're just different. That's a good thing." Quill looked cautiously up at Kevin.

"Your partner seems to agree with his friend." Kevin acknowledged sourly, noting Quill's obvious fear.

Gwen shifted Quill so he was closer to Kevin. "It's okay, Quill. Kevin is a friend." Quill sniffed Kevin's hand curiously. Kevin tentatively began to stroke Quill's fur. The little rodent made small purring noises and nuzzled his hand a little. "That's it." She smiled at Kevin. "See? Dile liked you immediately and now Quill likes you."

"Yeah…" Kevin stared off into space. "But I won't be satisfied until I see the little green Pokemon again…I mean-OOOOOOOOOOWWWW!!!!" He suddenly sprang to his feet and began shaking his leg like a crazy person. Dile was cheerfully gnawing on Kevin's foot. "NOT THE FOOT! NOT THE FOOT!" Kevin shouted, trying to shake Dile loose. "BEN!" Ben was too busy laughing like crazy. "GWEN?" Gwen grinned sheepishly at him.

"I _did_ promise Dile that he could chew on you again." Kevin gave her a shocked and betrayed look.

"SERIOUSLY?!"

Gwen chuckled a little at Kevin's struggles but suddenly stopped as she felt a penetration to her mind.

"……….Water……..must……….flood……..storm…….humans……..go……..evil……..ice………..rain………springs……..lake……..waves……..die………"

"Who's there?!" She called out mentally.

"…………..Will……….kill………..human?.............who…………is……?.............pain…….much……….pain………..help…………me……….water………boils………ice………..melts………..save………………………_CUUUUUUUUUUUUNE_!!!!!!!!!!!"

The sending ended with a melodic, though pain wrought howl that shook Gwen down to the core. She shivered violently and slumped against a tree. Dile let go of Kevin's foot and trotted over.

"Totodile?" His red eyes were full of concern, as were Quill's.

"Hey, Gwen? What's up?" Kevin sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"You look like you're about to faint." Ben placed a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know…something was contacting me…it was all broken and weird. I only caught a few words. It was in pain." Exhausted, she closed her eyes and fell asleep snuggled against Kevin. Quill curled up and also fell asleep.

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Kevin groaned as he held Gwen. "Something tells me that this won't let up much…"

"_HELP ME!!!!!" The blue water wolf barked, his voice cracking in his utter agony. "IT HURTS!" He writhed on the ground for a moment before leaping to his feet and letting out a roar. Rain began to fall in torrents all around him. "THE HUMANS!! ALL OF THEM!!! THEY CAUSE THIS!!! MUST! DESTROY!" Ice forming at his feet, he darted into the darkening forest._

**How are you liking it? I'm sure you know who the blue water wolf is. ^_^ I'll try to update soon. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Writers block is EVIL! Okay, in this chapter, Dile begins to lead the gang toward New Bark Town. Unfortunately, Kevin can't stop thinking about Chikorita. Will a chance encounter with some members of Team Rocket get Chikorita to finally trust her destined partner? Let's find out!**

"A Chikorita, a Totodile, and a Cyndaquil? And how are they a threat to us?" A Team Rocket Grunt grumbled to his partner.

"I dunno. The Boss had Mewtwo checking out the psychic waves around the base and heard something about those three Pokemon being a threat to our plans." Said the second.

"How?"

"He won't tell anyone. All he said was to also keep an eye out for Suicune, Raikou, Entei, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Somehow, they are a threat as well."

"Aren't they being driven crazy by the waves of the machine?"

"Apparently they may gain control again."

"I'm not understanding any of this!"

"Me neither. We just need to follow the Boss's orders and keep an eye out for those Pokemon."

"That's a long list! I don't even know what half of those Pokemon look like!"

"Well…" The second one suddenly stopped and turned around. "See that? That's what a Chikorita looks like."

"Let's get it!"

"Not so fast…the Boss said that the Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile have to be together. If this is the right Chikorita, it'll eventually lead us right to the other two." He grinned evilly. "And even if it isn't…I wouldn't mind having one for myself!"

* * *

Gwen held Quill in her arms as Dile ran ahead of the group. The small fire Pokemon nuzzled into the crook of her arm and made a happy "chirrup" noise. She stroked his warm fur and smiled affectionately. "Good boy, Quill." She looked toward Ben. "Are you sure that Dile knows the way?"

"He seems to." Ben had to jog to keep up with the little blue reptile as he trotted on ahead cheerfully.

"Dile! Toto-toto-totodile!" Dile pointed a claw toward the trees. They were beginning to thin out.

"Great job, Dile!" Ben started to run faster. 'Finally…people…'

Kevin was walking at a very slow, deliberate pace, glancing over his shoulder every so often.

"Kevin. Are you still feeling bad about that green Pokemon?" Gwen asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah…" He looked into another bush, as if expecting the tiny Pokemon to leap out into his arms. "I just wish I had my ID mask right now…"

Gwen looked down at Quill before holding him out to Kevin. "You can carry Quill for awhile. It might make you feel better."

Kevin looked down at the little rodent before reluctantly holding out his arms. Quill slowly crawled in and curled up once more. Kevin felt a warmth like a furnace and smiled a little despite himself. 'Cute little guy…' He sighed and started following Ben once more. "I'm still really ticked off…I wish I had something to beat to a pulp." Quill looked up at him in alarm. "I wish I had something _evil_ or _inanimate_ to beat to a pulp." Kevin amended. Quill nodded his head before closing his eyes again.

_Dile quickly rounded a corner and disappeared into the bushes. 'Sorry, Ben! I'll be right back!' He crept through the bracken to where he could detect Chikorita's scent. "Chikorita? Are you here?"_

"_Yeah. I'm right here." Her weary face came into view._

"_You look exhausted! Haven't you been sleeping?"_

"_No…nightmares…" She yawned and lay down. "We're getting pretty close to the human town. What'll we do then?"_

"_I was just going to ask you the same thing! You're the leader after all! Why won't you just come to Kevin already?" Chikorita shivered._

"_He's really scary…" Dile let out a sigh of exasperation._

"_I chew on him on a regular basis and he does nothing to me! Will you just grow up already?! Aren't you always telling Quill and me to not judge on appearances?" Chikorita looked sheepish._

"_I know…it's just-"_

"_What's up, guys? Dile, Ben is getting worried." Quill crawled through the interwoven branches to where his friends were. "Let's go back."_

_At that moment, a huge net fell over the three Pokemon._

"DIIIIIIIIIIILE!!!!" Ben's eyes grew wide.

"Dile!" He started running toward where the sound had come from. At the next second, another voice pierced the air.

"QUIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and started running even faster, followed closely by Kevin.

"CHIKAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Kevin's heart skipped a beat. He knew that voice! 'Could it be…' He ran even faster.

* * *

"Got them! The Boss will totally give us a raise!" The first Grunt laughed.

"I wouldn't mind keeping them for myself, though…Nice looking Pokemon!" He tickled the Chikorita under the chin but quickly withdrew his finger when it tried to bite him.

"Chika…" It hissed.

"Feisty, eh?" He smirked and slung the net over his shoulder, feeling satisfaction at the startled yelps that came from the three captives.

"Hey!" A voice called out through the trees. "Those Pokemon aren't yours! Let them go and we may take it easy on you." A brown haired teenager brandished his fists menacingly.

A red haired girl quickly followed the boy, getting into a fighting stance. "You'd better listen. We mean business."

Both Grunts stepped back in fear as a strange monster came up behind the two teens. "I'm not in a happy mood, so you'd better cooperate!" He snarled, his fists turning into blades.

"This looks bad… Go, Raticate, Arbok, and Graveler!" The first Grunt shouted, throwing his three Pokeballs.

"You too, Wheezing, Magmar, and Quagsire!" The second Grunt sent out his three Pokemon.

Kevin turned to Ben. "Think we can take them?"

Ben nodded his head, starting to switch through the Omnitrix. "I guess we have to… Time for Humungousaur!" He slammed his hand on the watch…and nothing happened. "Darn! Still on the fritz!" He jumped out of the way just as the Magmar sent a flurry of fire at him. He heard Dile let out a cry of protest. "Kevin! Gwen! Hold these Pokemon off! I'll go rescue ours!" He bolted toward the net that was now lying on the ground.

"No problem!" Kevin banged a mallet into Graveler's head. It was knocked out even easier than the Golem had been. 'Weird…Graveler and Golem look a lot alike…' He turned and used a rocky mace to throw Raticate into a tree.

Gwen put up a force field to block out Arbok's poisonous attacks. At the same time, she shot a beam that was able to take out Wheezing. "This isn't too hard!"

Ben started pulling at the ropes of the net. 'Come on…come on…what is this stuff made of? Elongated metal?' He yanked harder at Dile's urging. "I know, Dile! I know! I'm trying!" He tugged with all he had. "It's no use…Kevin! Get over here and cut the- ARRGHH!" The slimy blue body of Quagsire tackled him to the ground. The next thing he knew, claws were trying to tear at his face. "OW! GET OFF!" His feet were getting hot…Magmar! "KEVIN!"

Kevin turned abruptly at Ben's call. "Ben!" He bolted over and threw Quagsire and Magmar off of Ben.

"Don't worry about me! Cut the ropes! I'll distract them!" At that moment, Gwen was hit in the neck with a poisonous dart from Arbok.

"Gwen!" Kevin began to move toward her but Ben was already running to help his cousin. Reluctantly, Kevin turned back toward the net. "It's okay Dile, Quill." With a start, he realized that the green Pokemon from before was in the net with them. 'I was right…' His rage doubled. "Steady, boy." He muttered to the little plant like creature.

"Chika!" It sounded indignant.

"S-Sorry, girl." Kevin quickly corrected himself before beginning to work on the ropes. Dile and Quill seemed calmed by his presence but the green Pokemon still looked scared. "Chika…that's a nice name…" Kevin murmured, trying to sound soothing though he wasn't sure how well the intended comfort was carrying over. Chika tilted her head at him, momentarily curious.

"Chika?" She blinked a few times.

The first rope was cut… "ATTACK THE MONSTER!" At that moment, all six Pokemon were upon Kevin like savage beasts.

Fire burned his metal arm while sharp teeth gnawed on his legs. Water soaked his head as poison darts bounced off of every surface. He could feel Graveler's crushing weight and smell the scent of noxious fumes.

"SECURE THE POKEMON!"

Kevin felt Graveler get off of him. 'Chika!' "NO!" With an effort, he threw his other attackers off and attacked Graveler.

_Chika stared in horror as the monster, Kevin, began pummeling Graveler. He let out a battle cry and stood defensively in front of the net._

"_YOU WON'T TAKE THEM!" He howled savagely._

'_He's protecting us…' She could feel Quill and Dile struggling to squeeze out of the tiny hole that Kevin had created._

_Dile could faintly see Arbok leaving Kevin to headbutt Ben into a large rock. Gwen was on the ground, unconscious. 'Gwen's poisoned, Ben's powerless, and Kevin's outnumbered! We need to get out there!'_

_Quill tried to send out a Flamethrower at Kevin's attackers but only succeeded in scorching Dile and Chika. "Sorry…forgot the net is flame proof…" He muttered guiltily._

_Kevin was down! The five Pokemon began savaging him mercilessly. 'NO!' Chika felt uncontrollable rage shoot through her body. With a shout of defiance, she wriggled through the ropes and shot at Kevin's assailants. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

Kevin's vision was blurry but he suddenly felt his opponents being pushed off of him. He opened his eyes enough to see Chika standing defensively in front of him. "Chika…" Chika turned back and smiled at him before sending huge leafy blades swarming toward the sinister Pokemon.

"QUIIIL!" The leaves were soon followed by a gust of flames.

"DIIILE!" A torrent of water quickly followed suit.

_Chika smirked as the two Rocket members withdrew their Pokemon and ran for the hills. "And don't come back!" She shouted, sending some extra Razor Leaves for good measure. She then turned toward Kevin, who was sitting upright, looking nervously at her. "Why is he nervous?"_

"_He's your partner, Chika." Quill replied. "He's worried that you still don't like him."_

_Guilt flooded Chika's heart. "Oh…" She turned back to Kevin and slowly walked over, gazing up at him with new eyes. "H-Hello…" She whispered. He didn't understand her exact words but he smiled just the same. Slowly, he reached out and began to stroke the leaf on top of her head. She closed her eyes, content. _

"You're a fighter, just like me…" Kevin whispered affectionately, lightly caressing Chika's leaf. "We'll make a good team…partner." She seemed to smile at the word "partner".

_As Chika felt herself being lifted into strong cold arms, she realized something. This monster, Kevin, really didn't seem so scary anymore…_

* * *

'PAIN! SO MUCH PAIN! IT HURTS! HUMANS! DESTROY! NOW! SOON! FLOOD! CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE!!!!!!'

Gwen moaned in feverish pain. "Where are you?" She called out in a blurry voice. "Who are you?"

Kevin bent down over Gwen. Chika moved up onto his shoulder and also stared down at Gwen, her face mirroring her partner's concern. "This can't be good…"

Ben limped over before turning to Dile. "Let's get to town. Quickly!"

**Sorry I've been slow in updating. A lot of my Chapter stories are in a state of writer's block right now… Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
